


Not a normal high school (Revised)

by omalleyboose



Series: normality saga [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Lost Boys (Movies), Scream (Movies), So Weird (TV), Teen Wolf (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omalleyboose/pseuds/omalleyboose
Summary: A world where Buffy and Scott McCall are neighbors. Veronica Mars is lab partners with Fi Philips. And Sydney Prescott and her friends are being picked on by the lost boys. It's definitely not a normal high school.Revision note: Sorry to Sabrina fans but i just couldn't think of something to do with her so i replaced her with Fi from so weird.
Series: normality saga [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019455
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Prelude:let the game begin

Normality what a dull name for a town and a misleading one. This town was far from normal in just the years I've lived here this seemingly average hamlet has been the sight of more murders monster attacks and dissaperences than anywhere else I've lived. 

This most recent string of events has been but a little piece of a long violent history. First. Two young ladies get found dead not anything out of the ordinary but people care cause these girls happened to belong to a wealthy familiy.

A young Miss Lily Kane was found with her head caved in by her own pool. Less then a month later young Miss Casey Becker was butchered in her own home 

Another little thing that happened was the vampires started acting up again. Normally the walking leeches were content to stay in the shadows and wait for idiot teenagers to wander off and then grab a bite.( except for David and his Lost boys But that's another story.) But they seem to be getting excited due to rumors of the ever so dull Master's return.

Unfortunately for them the event coincided with the arrival of one miss Buffy summers. Pretty little blond cheerleader by day, the one and only "Slayer of all things going bump in the night" by dark.

This town has always had its fair share of so called paranormal investigators like former blogger and daughter of Musician Molly Phillips, Fiona. But the slayer wasn't just gonna be some wannabe who watched too many movies but an honest to god weapon against monsters

I can tell this town is getting interesting again so it's time for me to start making my moves. Oh how rude of me I just realized I didn't tell you my name.

I am Peter Hale, I've been out of the way for a while now but I'm ready to play. My family was destroyed so I hid and waited to make my move. To avenge my family and become the alpha I'm destined to be.

My poor niece unfortunately did not understand so she had to be removed from the game. I gained her alpha powers and left her torn in half has a symbol of my presence. I'm sure my dear nephew Derek will give her the burial she deserves

I regret having to do it but it's for the sake of the Hale family we need to get our revenge and power. So there i was waiting for the right kid to be a beta. And then I found him a small young man in a red hoodie looking for his inhaler.

I could sense his potential from here so I gave the kid the bite and he ran off scared. Let him run he can't escape the gift he will thank me some day. Until then I must go and rest.

This town is about to get fun again. And if that overconfident master thinks he is gonna take this town then all I have to say is. 

Let the game begin.


	2. morning

SCOTT

I hoped that last night was a dream, but the stinging in my side dashed that hope. After sneaking into the house through my window, I had to bandage and clean up the wolf bite myself to keep mom from finding out, fortunately, I could say a dog got me at work if she saw it. I tried not to think about that wolf and focus on the first day of school. It was the day Stiles and I were going to get off the bench and play lacrosse for real finally. 

I felt sure that this was going to be a good year; I woke up feeling better than ever before didn't even need to take a puff from my inhaler this morning. It was then I heard tweeting from inside the room. I looked around the room, thinking a bird got in, but I saw nothing, my window was closed, and when I looked out, the only bird was clear across the street. I thought it was weird, but then I heard my mom calling me.

"SCOTT HURRY UP OR YOULL BE LATE!" she yelled. I shook my head and walked away from the window, forgetting about the bird and finished getting ready. I walked out the house said goodbye to my mom and hopped on my bike and drove off passing and politely waving to our new blonde neighbor hoping this year would start well.

BUFFY

I waved to the Mccall kid as he passed

He was a friendly kid, but last night I noticed him sneak into his house clutching his side. I hoped that didn't mean he got attacked by a vampire cause I've been trying to avoid this whole slayer nonsense since I got to Normality.

That probably requires some explanation, see I used to be a regular girl admittedly a little bratty and spoiled but otherwise ok. Then suddenly, a man named Merrick showed up and told me I was The Slayer.

Some chosen ones destined to battle monsters, especially vampires. My first little Slayer "Adventure" ended with Merrick dead all my friends ditching me and a burnt down gym full of vampires. Even my new friend Pike left me after his parents sent him off to some institution for talking about what happened, and they wouldn't tell me where. Needless to say, when mom said we were moving, I was excited to get a new start, maybe going back to being regular little cheerleader Buffy and not a monster hunter who was thought to be a psychopath Buffy.

But of course, not even a day after I got here, I found out this place is the sight of numerous murders dissaperences and creature sightings. On top of that I found out the librarian, a man named Giles was supposed to be my new Watcher. The one who is supposed to train me to be the Slayer, I told him I didn't want anything to do with him or this Slayer stuff but he said it was my destiny. I didn't want to fight the monsters I just wanted to go to school go on dates and do normal high school things. I was determined not to let this destiny crap ruin my life again, yet it wouldnt stop trying. I already had to fight off some vamp yesterday that tried to drink me. hopefully i wont have to deal with any monsters today.

VERONICA  


Another day another 24 hours of judgmental looks from people I thought were my freinds, another 24 hours of watching my dad struggle to pay bills and above all else another 24 hours the person who killed my best friend gets to walk free.

I once upon a time was living a fairly good solid life that ended the day Lily was found dead. After that my dad lost his job as sheriff after trying to arrest Lily's own dad Jake Kane one of the most powerful men in Normality. And to make matters worse the two faced bungholes I used to call Friends decided to abandon me the second my father had no authority.

I tried to confront them about it at some big party they threw. I don't member what happened I just remember waking up with my clothes torn. After that I didn't want to be a victim I wanted to avenge my best friend and made it my mission in life to find and bring down whoever killed her.

It doesn't matter if it was the richest man on earth or a random drifter, once I found them they were going down.

So using the skills I learned from my dad I became a freelance private eye solving cases for money. It's usually small stuff like who broke into my locker? or who tPd my house? It's not big stuff but knew that eventually i would find the bastard who killed Lily and ruined my life just gotta keep looking.


	3. morning continued

SYDNEY

I don't why people live in this town it's the sight of more murders and werid shit than anywhere else . Hell it even has the title murder capital of America which once belonged to Santa Carla. But I guess it's not terrible here I've lived here my whole life made some good freinds and everything

That's not to say it's great here my mother was murdered. That's right murdered. My mother was the infamous Maureen Presscott victim of a violent murder when I was just 15.

If that wasnt bad enough after she died it turned out she had an affair with a man named Cotton Weary. He turned out to be unstable and killed my mom out of jealousy. Fortunately the bastards rotting in jail for the rest of his life.

Unfortunately it left me with the stigma of both being the daughter of a murder victim and when their less sympathetic the daughter of the town bicycle. I was close to moving on but then these murders happen and suddenly everyone remembers and talks about Maureen Prescott and the poor little girl and husband she left behind. And above all else the same feelings of fear I had came back.

Hopefully they catch the sicko who did this and we can get back to normal. Well for this town anyways.

Fi

"Fiona time to get up honey." The voice of my aunt Melinda said 

"Alright I'm up" I said groggily.

"hurry up or you'll be late "Melindasaid.

"Im coming" I said

And with that i got out of bed and started to get ready. Ready to start another year of normal girlhood and never once lookin into the weirdness of this regardless of how much i want to.

See when i was 15 i was something of an investigator of the paranormal and not to sound smug but i was good at it. I reunitied a ghost boy with his parents, saved her family from a troll, and even got turned into a dog( dont ask).

On top of all that i was on the trail of a dangerous beings plot from the spirit world. Why would a fifteen year old be trying to solve a supernatural conspiracy you may ask? Well my dad was also on its trail before his "Accident" i knew whatever it was had to be big if my dad died for and also on some level i hoped to bring him back somehow/ 

I would love to say i did findout this mysterious plot, defeated the thing in charge of it and saved my dad but id be lying. Yeah i ended up having to give up the supernatural after an obnoxious little wil o wisp who i had pissed of tricked me into giving up the spirit world connection i needed to solve the mystery and made me see it was danerous for those around me. so i gave up the supernatural and stayed with my Aunt Melinda in seattle to be normal (God i hate that word) so after a month of living in seattle my aunt got a job right here in Normality which seemed like a cruel taunt.

Here i am in a town full of mysteries and secrets and i cant do anything about it. Its a struggle to not go looking for vampires or werewolfs or whatever the hell else that seemingly no one noticies here in hopes one of them could help get back my ties to the spirit world or find out more about the conspiracy that took my dad. But i know i cant my family is safer if i restrict myself to an unsatisfying life as a regular high school girl

I gotta stop doing this to myself cause i know no matter what i cant get back to what im meant for. So I just have to grin and bear it.

DAVID

Man I missed Santa Carla. The beaches, The boardwalk, the carefree children just wandering around. Of course that was the 80s when kids would want to have fun instead of always watching depressing tv shows or listen to some musician sing about how bad they have it when they don't know the first thing about pain.

If they want pain they should try watching the people you love get staked,melted, or blown up. And then get a pair of antlers shoved through your chest and watching the closest thing you had to a real father die has well. I survived, but decided to leave Santa Carla anyway it's not like I could stay with those damn frog brothers lurking about.

Oh the Frog brothers those wannabe van helsings destroyed my family and chased me away from my home. To this day Edgar Frog remains the only one on my list to get my revenge on. Grandpa Emerson died of old age Lucy and laddie had no part in the slaughter, and last I heard Star and Michael died in a car wreck.

As for Sam and the other frog word is their on our side now. Leaving Edgar my lone target. Last I heard he destroyed two other covens. The tribe led by Shane some loser who wanted to be me. And one led by obnoxious assholes DJX and the ever so arrogant Peter Liebert.

Anyway I fled. From town to town before finding Normality last year a town that seems to be a magnet for killers and things like me. Why did I come here? to find a way to bring back my family, interesting fact about vampire clans in case pretty much all but one of them get slaughtered that one gets to hold their spirits in his mind until they die or can bring back the others.

So yeah I to had sire three new kids to bring back Marko Paul and Dwayne. For Marko he got brought back in the body of some moron named Larry. For Dwayne i found some douche named Parker since they both loved seducing young girls. And finally for Paul some whiney little kid named of all things beaver.

Yeah Paul chose him cause he was rich and had a step mom the Paul wanted to nail. I tried to explain what was wrong with that plan but Paul was never one for listening. But hey he seems to be having fun even claims to have hooked up with some hot blonde at a party.

Above all else something is making the other vampires in town excited. I'm not sure what, I asked and all they said was the master is coming back. I still need to bring back Max and I know for sure that he won't like being the second most powerful vampire in town. So now I gotta find a way to bring him back and eliminate potential competition.

I looked at the clock almost time for school. I have to keep up the image of a high school senior if I want a bigger army to rule the town with. Fortunately I found a ring that lets me go out in the sun, the sun felt good on my skin after 60 years of it burning me.

Anyway I have to get out of here I've already got two potential new recruits to the cause. Just have to play high school delinquent a little longer then the town is mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so i realized i cant really do anything with Sabrina so i replaced her Fi from so weird dont be mad. Also can you guess who Paul hooked up with?


	4. School days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From here on out the story will be in third person. The first person was mainly for exposition and to give everyone their intro so it's not needed anymore

The sun shines brightly over Normality high as the students pour into the building. A lean young man with brown hair and eyes rode up on his motorbike. He was Scott Mccall

He walked up to the steps of the school when he heard a voice, "Scott!"

Scott turned his head and smiled as he saw a lean young man of medium stature who has pale skin, brown hair, and honey-brown eyes. This was Stiles Stilinski. Scott's best friend since childhood.

Stiles: ",Okay, let's see this thing." Scott then showed him the bite having only told Stiles about "Ooh!"

Scott: "Yeah. It was too dark to see much, but I'm pretty sure it was a wolf. "

Stiles looked at him in disbelief for a moment before speaking

Stiles: "A wolf bit you? Scott: Uh-huh. Stiles: No, not a chance."

Scott: "I heard a wolf howling." He said defensively

Stiles: "No, you didn't." He insisted

Scott then got somewhat annoyed.

Scott: "What do you mean, no, I didn't? How do you know what I heard?"

Stiles: "Because California doesn't have wolves, okay? Not in like 60 years."

Scott: "All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're not going to believe me about when I tell you I found the body."

Stiles: "You - are you kidding me?"

Scott: "No, man, I wish. I'm going to have nightmares for a month."

Stiles: "Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously going to be the best thing that's happened to this town since."

He stopped mid-sentence looking off to the side. Scott had a pretty good guess what it was and was not surprised when he turned around and saw a group of beautiful young girls led by Cordelia chase the richest and hottest girl in town (As far as she's concerned anyway. Wasnt Scotts type.) But Stiles wasn't looking at her. He was looking at a beautiful, thin, and petite woman with ashen skin, green eyes, and long strawberry-blonde hair. Lydia Martin, the girl Stiles, had loved his whole life, She never gave him a chance and instead is going out with rich jock asshole Jackson Whitmore.

But Stiles lived in hope.

Stiles: "Since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia - You look - Like you're going to ignore me." He said as Lydia walked passed him without a glance. He turned to Scott and said. "You're the cause of this you know," He said sarcastically.

Scott: "Uh-huh." Was Scott's reply having heard this before./p>

Stiles: "Draggin' me down to your nerd depths. I'm a nerd by association. I've been scarlet - nerded by you." He continued as they walked into the school

What they didn't know was they were being listened to by a young man with brown hair and wide eyes who currently had a mischievous smirk. He ran off to find a blonde-haired young man dressed in a large black trench coat, black leather gloves, black jeans, and black boots. The brown-haired one tapped the shoulder of the blonde one who turned to face him and got an annoyed expression before looking around to make sure they were alone.

David: "What do you want, Paul?" He asked, annoyed. " I told you unless we have to, we can't talk here."

Paul: "This is important dude, and you should probably call me Beaver here." He said with a smirk. David rolled his eyes not having time for this.

David: " Fine, what is it "Beaver"?" He said making sure to put extra malice on his name.

Paul: " So I was listening to those losers Mccall and Stilinski, and Mccall got bit by what he thinks is a wolf."

David: "What!?" He said in shock knowing that Werewolfs had practically infested this town for years.

Paul: "Yep looks like some mutts are trying to raise their numbers. so lets ditch school and go slaughter them!" He said with excitement.

David: " No, we can't just attack without thinking."

Paul: " Why Not!? Eliminate them before they become a threat. It's a good plan ill get Marko. You get Dwayne and maybe those wannabes, and let's go!"

David: " Yeah, cause last time we just charged in after a potential threat without a plan it worked out so well, right? Tell me, can you look at bathtubs without wincing?"

David smirked at the look on his face, obviously remembering why they left Santa Carla. Paul changed his face from shock to anger.

Paul: " Low blow dude, you don't see me bringing up how the last guy you wanted to bring to the group stuck you on a pair of antlers, do you?"

David almost hit him in his smug face for that but stopped and decided to kick his ass later after school.

David: " Look, we can't just attack every monster in this town that might become an issue, we gotta plan and wait. Which is what we're going to do with this you'll keep an eye on Mccall, and when it becomes necessary we take action till then get the fuck away from me we have a cover to keep." 

He then stormed off, leaving Beaver/Paul standing in the hallway. "dick," Paul muttered under his breath before going to class. 

Meanwhile, outside a car being driven by a blonde woman in her forties drove up to drop off her daughter a beautiful young woman with the slender athletic build green eyes bleach blonde hair and lightly golden-toned skin you would expect from a California girl. This was Buffy summers once upon a time atypical cheerleader she was forced to leave her school behind due to her "extracurricular activities" her mother Joyce looked at her daughter with an encouraging look on look on her face.

Joyce: "Ok, now have a good time. I know you’ll make friends right away. Just think positively. And honey… try not to get kicked out." She said, trying to lighten the tension.

Buffy: "I promise." She said, getting out of the car. Her mom told her goodbye and drove off.

Buffy waved with a smile, but as soon her mom was out of sight, her face fell as she turned around to face the school, hoping to god there wouldn't be any more weirdness and making a note to avoid the library. She bumped into the librarian when she and her mom were at the bookstore, where he revealed he was her new "Watcher." The guy who was supposed to teach her about all sorts of monsters and how to kill them, she'd rather avoid that lesson.

"𝘋𝘢𝘸𝘯 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴," Buffy thought in regards to her sister Dawn was living with her dad. She gets to have a normal life, all while moping about how no one cares about her."𝘈𝘵 𝘭𝘦a𝘴𝘵 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘪𝘵 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘢𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦" she added as a pleasant thought. As much as she loved her sister, she can be a real pain.

She shook her head and focused back on the school started walking into the school, unintentionally catching the eye of a dark-haired young man on his skateboard. He stopped when he rolled up to a pretty redheaded girl dressed rather conservatively.

These two were Xander Harris and Willow Rosenberg's best friends since childhood. While they were on the bottom of the social hierarchy, it never really bothered them. 

Primarily since the popular kids of this school consisted of psychopaths like Logan Echolls or ( in their opinion, which wasn't too far off honestly) total bitches like Cordellia Chase.

Xander: "Willow! You’re so very much the person I wanted to see." He said with that smile that made Willow melt

Willow: "Really?" She said surprised

Xander: "Yeah. You know, I kinda had a problem with the math."

Willow: "Which part?" She said internally disappointed it wasn't something more important

Xander: "The math. Can you help me tonight? Please? Be my study buddy?"

Willow: "Well, what’s in it for me?"

Xander: "A shiny nickel." He said playfully

Willow: "Okay. Do you have ‘Theories in Trig?’ You should check it out."

Xander: "Check it out?"

Willow: "From the library. Where books live."

Xander: "Right, I’m there. See, I want to change."

They walked off to the library along the way they bumped into another young man: their other best friend, Jesse.

Jesse: "Hey."

Xander: "Jesse! What’s what?"

Jesse: "New girl." He said about Buffy

Xander: "That’s right. I saw her. She’s pretty much a hotty." Not noticing the brief saddened look on willows face.

Willow: "I heard someone was transferring here."

Xander: "So. Tell."

Jesse: "Tell what?"

Xander: "What’s the sitch? What do you know about her?"

Jesse: "New girl."

Xander: "Well, you’re certainly a font of nothing." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes as they walked off.

on their way to the library they walked past Fiona Philips at her locker a good-looking young woman Fiona had long dark hair with blue eyes and a slim build. Though Despite her appearance, she isn't your normal pretty young high-schooler. Fiona was the daughter of famous musician Molly Philips and also a former paranormal investigator

She was trying to get through today without incident. Unfortunately its a pain to deal with all this high school drama especially since she more or less is Cordelia fifth favorite target. 2 years ago when she moved her Cordelia tried to befriend her thinking she was some spoiled celebrities daughter, Fiona didn't really want to be Friends with someone who talked to her just cause her mom had a few best selling CDS so she turned her down. It didnt really matter anyway cause she then found So Werid her blog from childhood and since then she has been considered a weirdo by the popular kids of school. 

God how she missed her blog she missed the days where she her mom and brother and a few family friends would go from town to town and she'd find some new creature or ghost to deal with. No cliques of bratty mean girls, no douche teachers, No pointless gossip. just her the people she cared about most and her laptop going on adventures. But she cant dwell on that right now even if its a struggle to fight the urge to log back on to her site and catalog all the strange things in town she couldn't risk it.

Fiona: "Ok today be normal don't draw attention to myself and stay out of trouble"

?: " Talking to yourself is not a good way to look normal."

Fiona yelped in surprise and turned around to see her friend amateur detective Veronica Mars a cute blonde-haired blue-eyed girl of average height.

Fiona: "Hey Veronica."

Veronica:" Hey Fi. Trying to psyche yourself up for the first day?"

Fi: " Yeah, something like that. Cordelia tends to try and mess with me whenever something like Casey Becker happens just trying not to give her a reason to come after me."

Veronica nodded in understanding, knowing how vindictive her ex-friend Cordelia could be.

Veronica: " Don't worry, Cordelia evil but has a short attention span. Just wait for someone to wear last seasons shoes, and she'll forget all about you"

Fiona: " Yeah, well until then I'm staying out of her way. So did hear about the body in the woods?

Veronica nodded having heard about the girl torn in half. She was reasonably sure it wasn't connected to Lily's or Casey's murder, but you never know in this town.

Veronica: " Yeah, she was torn in half by some kind of animal according to the papers. but its weird last month Lily, a few weeks ago, Casey Becker, now this."

Fiona: "Why do people live here? My aunt almost left after Maureen Prescott died and now this, I can't imagine what her daughter must be going through..."

Fiona trailed off after seeing Veronica make frantic "Stop talking" hand gestures. Fiona was confused for a moment before understanding and turning her head to see Maureen's daughter Sydney.

Sydney was a Troubled Beauty. Slim figure, Long brown hair, Brown eyes that held a traumatic weight to them, and a pretty face that held a mature survivor-esque quality. All in all a girl who should be enjoying her youth but instead lived with trauma that most seventeen-year-olds (That don't live in Normality at least.) shouldn't have.

Fiona: "Oh, hey, Sydney, have a nice summer?" She said trying to diffuse the tension

Sydney: " It was fine until people started wondering what the poor daughter of Maureen Prescott is going through about these murders."

Fiona: "I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there," she said apologetically.

Sydney:" It's alright at least you weren't coming up and asking dumb questions like some others." She shrugged

Fiona was about to say something only for Sydney's phone to ring Sydney looked and smiled when she saw her boyfriend Billy Loomis calling her.

SYDNEY: "Well looks like I'm wanted elsewhere see you guys."

She walked off, ignoring Fiona's repeated apologies. Veronica then punched her friend lightly on the shoulder

Veronica: " sure your not secretly blonde?"

Fiona looked mortified but was saved from dwelling on the awkward moment by the ringing of a bell.

Fiona: " Come on lets go before we give Harris a reason to be a dick."

Veronica: " Like he needs a Reason." She grumbled.

And with that the day progressed as normal. Buffy got the usual new student meeting with the principal, Scott and Stiles waited for Lacrosse tryouts, and everyone else went to class and learned. All in All a normal day.

That was till someone found a dead body in their locker. Life in Normality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest I may copy and pasted for some of this but I think I have enough if my own words in their. Let me know if you disagree


	5. Tryouts and corpses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To get it out of the way now I don't plan on having Alison be a main character,I have plans for her but I feel as though having Buffy in the cast kind of makes her redundant. That being said the argents in general will still be important. So I'm sorry for Alison fans but it's nothing against her as a charecter.

Most schools would close for the day if a dead body were found, not Normality High.

At Normality people just continued as usual even if someone they say next to in class dropped dead out of a locker with two punctures in his neck.

The only person bothered was Buffy, who had been once again forced to investigate possible vamp activity. And of course, David, who was not pleased 

As for everyone else, the day went on. For Scott and Stiles, that meant tryouts.

Stiles: "But if you play, I'll have no one to talk to on the bench. Are you going to do that to your best friend?

Scott: "I can't sit out again. My whole life is sitting on the sidelines."

At the moment, the coach walked onto the field. "MCALL!" (He said surprised,) "yeah?"

Coach: "You're on goal," He answered before harshly tossing a helmet and net at Scott.

Scott: "I've never played..."

Coach: "I know-- scoring some shots will give the boys a confidence boost. It's a first-day-back thing."

Coach: "Get them energized! Fired up!"

Scott:" But what about me?"

Coach:" try not to take to many to the face. Let's go!"

Scott tried to focus, but he could here pretty much everything with his super-hearing right now, and it's hard to tune, so he got a ball to the face.

" Way to catch with your face McCall!" Came the jockish voice of local douchbag Jackson Whitmore as he and his friends laughed like it was the funniest thing on earth.

Scott, now determined to prove himself, stands to his feet and shakes out his shoulders in preparation for the next shot. The next player tosses the ball towards him, and Scott catches it quickly, to the point where he's visibly stunned that he was able to do so. All the rest of the teammates shares this sentiment, Stiles included, who then cheers happily for his friend.

Stiles: "Yeah!"

The second, third, fourth, and fifth shots are caught by Scott just as quickly, and Coach Finstock simply stares at Scott with his mouth open as though he can't believe what he's seeing

Scott is practically giddy as he bounces on the balls of his feet and smiles, which only makes Jackson angrier. Intent to take Scott down a peg so that he's back in the spotlight, he slams the top of his stick against the player who was set to practice his goals and ditches him in line. Scott tenses when he sees this and prepares for the worst

Scott:" Oh God," he says in fear

Jackson runs as fast as he can toward the goal and tosses the ball with all the force he can muster, but to Scott, the ball seems to be moving in slow-motion, allowing him to catch it without hesitation

Stiles: "YEAH! WHOO HOO! That's MY FREIND!" Stiles cheered

While everyone congratulated Scott and Jackson stared in shock at being beaten. Two other figures happened to be watching

Dwayne: " Paul was right for once. Mccalls a mutt

Marko: "We gotta tell David about this."

Dwayne:" I would Marko, but we gotta wait a bit. He is preoccupied."

What David was Preoccupied with was having a rational talk with Paul about the corpse found in a locker today.

Of course, rational talk with the lost boy's mean Paul was currently being tossed into the bathroom by one of his oldest friends.

Paul: "the hell, man!? What about blowing our cover!?"

David: " Don't you even start! You may have blown it already, thanks to that corpse you left in a locker."

Paul: "That wasn't me! Maybe Marko or Dwayne or the rookies did it!"

David: " Why do I have a hard time believing you?"

Paul: "Because you want me to be a fuckup cause you like yelling at me." Paul said David let go of him but glared 

David: " Yeah, I like it, Paul. I like constantly worrying about what bullshit your into; I like having to talk to someone old enough to remember when McKinley got shot like he's a toddler, and above all else, I like that everything I'm trying to accomplish like getting Max a new body and trying to bolster our numbers for when The Master rises taking a backseat to keeping your ass out of trouble!" David ranted at his friend. 

Paul: " Oh my god, if you want to get Max a body, then get him a body! Theirs a hundred powerful creatures in this town at any given moment. Grab one do the whole Vampire mojo, and stuff Max into one of them." 

David rolled his eyes at having to explain this again.

David: " Who Paul? Which one? Cause as I've told you, anybody, that could hold Max's spirit wouldn't be easy to kill." 

David had been trying to find the right body for this, but its incredibly difficult he tried to use The Mayor cause Max said he would be useful for his plans but upon trying, it turned out The Mayor was too powerful he didn't kill The Lost Boys due to them being smaller then ants in his eyes but said if they tried to get him again, he would not only kill them but he damages their spirits so irreparably They could never retake another body. And since then, any monster that wandered here was not quite strong enough, leading to many destroyed demons and vampires.

Paul: " Well, I don't know which one but find one and stop blaming me for your mistakes!" 

David glared at Paul angrily

David:" My mistakes!? You haven't exactly been making things easy, you know!"

Paul: " Whats that supposed to mean!?"

David: "Even if you didn't kill that one douchebag, I can't help but notice that the two most recent murders in this town were both hot blondes, aka the type of people you called your favorite snack."

Paul: " Ya know why don't you just blame me for Shannon Tate by that logic, besides Lily had her head caved in and Becker got butchered, not my M.O."

David would have been content to yell at him more, but then someone came into the bathroom. He gave a confused look to Paul and David, who made a habit out of not interacting, so the two left the bathroom, but before parting ways for the rest of the day, David grabbed Paul by the to deliver one final threat.

David: " If I find out you're lying, it's not gonna be pretty Beaver." Paul showed no fear and shrugged David off

Paul : " Whatever Master." He said mockingly. 

The walked away both angered at this confrontation, but as he walked, the words swirled around in Davids head 

David(thinking): "The Master is rising. Max needs a body, One powerful enough to hold him. we need to increase our numbers"

David stopped in his tracks. He then got a smile once he came up with the idea to fix all three problems at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to fixing it. Yes, I'm uncancelling this story not working on it really made me realize how much i want this to be what I want it to be. Hope you enjoy it


End file.
